


What Did You Do Now?

by Aloneindarknes7



Series: A Hobbit's Collection of Tales [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Apologies, Consensual, Dirty Talk, M/M, Married Couple, Power Bottom, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Riding, Rough Sex, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloneindarknes7/pseuds/Aloneindarknes7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. Thorin is terrible at apologies and Bilbo doesn't accept his husband trying to buy his forgiveness with gifts. Luckily sex seems to make Bilbo accept his apologies though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Did You Do Now?

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to actually write a happy, consensual Bagginshield fic and it turned out to be angry sex? So I guess that's as happy as it's going to get when I write these two.

When Bilbo had married Thorin and become the Consort Under the Mountain he had not originally known how much responsibility he would have. He wasn’t sure if such matters of foreign diplomacy had always come with the title or if Thorin had simply handed over the job to Bilbo in order to avoid working so much with the other races. Not that Bilbo minded though. He enjoyed the elves that he worked with and had made many new friends from the newly rebuilt Dale as well.

Bilbo had also not realized that when he married Thorin that his husband would be one of the worst apologizers in all of history. He knew that Thorin’s pride made it so that he would rather have his beard shaved than apologize to another of a different race, but he was surprised to see how terribly Thorin went around apologizing to even those he held dear to him.

When Thorin had first gone about apologizing to his sister for putting her sons in grave danger throughout the trip and also the ordeal with the war at the end of their adventure, Bilbo hadn’t expected Thorin to have forged an entire set of crafting tools for her. Thorin had spent the week before Dis’ arrival creating the tools out of the finest material at his disposal. He had presented them to her with a murmured apology and she had taken them with a smile. She had also smacked Thorin across the face but Bilbo had been assured by Balin that it meant that all was well with their family once more.

The first time Thorin and Bilbo had an argument, about Bilbo being allowed or not to return to his beloved Shire for a long visit, Bilbo had stormed out of their shared space and spent the night in one of Bofur’s spare rooms. His friend had returned a smile to his face and Bilbo had gone to breakfast in high spirits. Bilbo hadn’t expected an apology from Thorin that morning but he had also not expected to be so wrongly accused of adultery with his best friend when he had only sought out comfort. 

Bilbo had been so angry with Thorin that he had tried to leave without even eating any breakfast. Thorin had grabbed Bilbo’s shoulders out of anger and Bilbo’s mind had flashed back to the terrible day he had almost been thrown off the wall by Thorin. Thorin must have also been reminded by the equal amount of terror that flashed over his face before he dropped Bilbo to the ground. Before Thorin could do anything else, Bilbo had slipped on his magic ring and fled the dining hall. 

It was only later that night when Bilbo had dared to show his face at dinner that he found Thorin holding out a pot of a strand of green stems towards him. Bilbo looked at Thorin expectantly.

“I know you desire to return to the Shire for the warmer months because you miss your garden so I went into Dale to buy you flowers to plant on one of the terraces here.” Thorin motioned to the pot in his hand. “The shop keeper assured me that these would blossom into flowers that held the meaning of love, as would the other thirty eight pots of not-yet-blossomed flowers waiting in our rooms. I had not realized so many different flowers held the meaning of love and I hope that one of them would hold the same strength of love that I hold for you.”

Bilbo took the pot from Thorin’s hand. “Thank you,” he stated as he stared at the pot.

“I also passed by the sweet shop and purchased you fifteen different boxes of chocolates in hopes that I had bought your favorite flavor.” Thorin admitted as he pulled out one of the said boxes from his pocket. “When I went further into Dale I had noticed a tea shop and I recall how you have missed a proper cup of tea but I forgot which kind it was so I bought some of all they had available.”

Bilbo’s eyes were widening as he listened to all that was back waiting in their room. “I also bought you five different tea sets because I wasn’t sure which design and color you would like best. If none of them are to your desire I can go back and buy more but my guards at that point couldn’t carry much more.”

“Thorin,” Bilbo’s lips finally quirked up into a smile, “I forgive you because I can see how distressed you are over your actions, but you should know that from now on you can’t buy my forgiveness.”

Thorin had nodded, accepting the terms. Bilbo hadn’t realized that Thorin’s consent had not meant that next time they fought Thorin would actually apologize. Instead, Bilbo had found Thorin naked and waiting for Bilbo in their rooms after another spat. Bilbo had only received a whispered “Sorry,” after they were both panting from their releases while they were wrapped around one another. It became Thorin’s new way of apologizing to Bilbo and Bilbo had certainly taken quickly to it since those moments allowed him to speak freely to Thorin while they tumbled in the sheets.

And so Bilbo sighed as he entered their chamber to find Thorin staring at the door as he kicked off his pants. “What did you do now?”

“I have no idea what you mean.” Thorin stated even as he walked towards Bilbo in all his naked glory and began to undo Bilbo’s buttons.

“We didn’t have any arguments recently that I can remember so what did you do that you feel the need to apologize?” Bilbo asked even as he allowed Thorin to undress him.

“Nothing,” Thorin swore. “You simply caught me as I was getting undressed for bed and now I thought we should take advantage of the moment.”

“Since when do you sleep in the nude? I don’t see your nightclothes around anywhere for you to change into.” Bilbo quirked an eyebrow at Thorin, waiting for the denial.

“I thought it felt too hot tonight for clothes.” Thorin easily stated.

Bilbo hummed with amusement as Thorin finished undressing him. He wrapped his arms around Thorin’s neck to draw him into a kiss as Thorin lifted him off his feet and laid him softly onto the bed. “We can’t have true apology sex if I’m not even mad yet, Thorin.” Bilbo murmured as he stroked a hand through Thorin’s hair as Thorin nibbled down the side of his neck.

“I might have done something in court today that you wouldn’t approve of.” Thorin admitted to Bilbo’s collarbone.

“Oh?” Bilbo encouraged him to continue as he brushed a stray strand of hair behind Thorin’s ear.

Thorin swiped his tongue over a nipple. “I might or might not have insulted an elf.” 

“How?” Bilbo asked, his eyes beginning to narrow.

“I might have said that this particular elf was a no-good, tree-shagging, earth licking, untrustworthy rain frolicker.” Thorin kissed above Bilbo’s naval.

“Thorin!” Bilbo sat up on his elbows to glare at his husband.

“And this elf might have been Thranduil.” Thorin finished his confession.

“Thorin,” Bilbo rubbed at his head as he felt the beginnings of a headache start. All of the work he was going to have to do to repair the already hesitant relationships between dwarves and elves will end up making him work longer hours than he had already been putting in. The worst thing was that he had known about the elven king visiting but hadn’t had the time to meet with him yet. When Bilbo looked at Thorin again he was glad that his husband at least looked sheepish at all the trouble he was putting Bilbo through. “Good thing you’re already naked.” Bilbo tugged roughly once with a handful of Thorin’s hair before he began pushing at his shoulder until the king was turned onto his back.

“You’re pretty angry at me,” Thorin observed as Bilbo straddled him.

“I have asked you time and time again that if you don’t have anything nice to say to Thranduil then you just shouldn’t say anything at all.” Bilbo confirmed his aggravation as he pinched at Thorin’s nipples. “Or even better, you just leave the elves to me because I am not someone who has more pride than mind about such matters.” 

“I know,” Thorin ran his hands up and down Bilbo’s thighs and was rewarded with Bilbo scraping his nails down his chest. He shivered at the rough treatment from his normally sweet hobbit.

“It is hard enough to provide for all of our people when most of our lands are still unable to produce food. Yet you want to go and make the elves that trade with us angry. They don’t need our gold and goods as much as we need their food, Thorin; we’ve been over this before.” Bilbo gripped Thorin’s cock and gave it a squeeze. Thorin jerked beneath Bilbo as he bit at his lips to stifle a moan. 

“Why is it that I must repeat myself a hundred times over before anything gets through your thick skull?” Bilbo quickly fumbled for the lube that Thorin had conveniently placed on their bedside dresser and slicked two fingers which he pushed into himself. He moaned as he stretched himself open at a much faster pace than usual. 

Taking Thorin’s cock in hand, Bilbo led it to his hole and sat himself down on it with a mangled moan from the both of them. He waited until his breathing evened out, ignoring Thorin’s fingers digging into his hips with his desperation as he took his time. He was going to move at his own speed and nothing Thorin did or said would make him move any quicker than he wanted. 

Bilbo smirked slightly as he took the chance to look at his husband below him. Thorin was panting with the effort it was taking him to remain still. Thorin knew better than to try and urge Bilbo faster when he was upset. Thorin stared back, his expression open for Bilbo to take in as the hobbit finally granted Thorin some relief and began to move. Bilbo rocked forward and backwards slightly, enjoying the movement of Thorin’s cock shifting inside him. 

Thorin’s fingers slid down his hips to grip at his generous backside and Bilbo rested his own hands on Thorin’s hard stomach. Unlike Thorin’s gentle squeezes, Bilbo dug his nails into Thorin’s skin to leave small crescent shaped marks behind. 

“Bilbo,” Thorin’s voice was straining with his need. Bilbo’s simple movements weren’t enough for him, not when Bilbo was squeezing so temptingly around him. Thorin wanted to push deeper into the heat that his husband provided him.

“I will gag you if you utter another word.” Bilbo threatened. “After all, it’s your words that have gotten you in this position, isn’t it?” Bilbo’s eyes were narrowed once more as he stared accusingly at Thorin. Thorin bit his lip to remain muffled but nodded his consent to Bilbo’s aggravation.

“Good,” Bilbo rewarded Thorin by slowly lifting himself up and off of Thorin’s thick cock until only the head was remaining in him. Then, allowing gravity to do its job, he slid slowly back down. Bilbo bowed his head and moaned as he sat on Thorin’s lap, feeling his cock deep within him. He repeated the action twice more before shifting to rock back and forth again.

Thorin groaned under him but kept his words at bay. Bilbo was satisfied with Thorin’s reaction and began to push himself up and down faster. He used his thighs to lift himself and also took delight in leaning his weight forward onto Thorin’s stomach to feel the resistance as he lowered himself back down. 

He alternated the pace, for a few thrusts working Thorin quickly in and out of himself as though he was bouncing on Thorin, simply moving the last few inches in and out of him. Then he would repeat the agonizingly slow process of sliding all the way off and then back on again in comparison. All the while, Bilbo was working out his aggression on Thorin as he moved. 

“You just can’t keep that stupid, prideful mouth of yours closed.” Bilbo insulted as he once again bounced rapidly on Thorin, slapping his ass against Thorin’s thighs. “I swear the only good your mouth ever does is when it’s wrapped around my cock.”

Thorin wiggled in delight under Bilbo. He loved when his husband was sassy and insulting. He was the only one under the mountain who never felt the need to hold his tongue and freely told Thorin things that others wouldn’t even dare to think towards their king. 

“One of these days, I’m going to tie you to the bedframe, usurp your throne, and solve all your problems in under a week’s time because I’m not incompetent at compromising to find solutions. No one will even notice you’re missing with all the success I’d bring to your mountain until I finally release you. But by then everyone won’t be able to take their eyes off of the rope burns on your wrists from how much you tugged at your restraints as I used you as my own private toy.” Bilbo spoke the words in a low tone of voice as though he was whispering poetry to his husband. Thorin practically squirmed in utter bliss at Bilbo’s filth spewing from his mouth as the hobbit continued to move.

“Or perhaps I can finally teach you to mind your manners by hiding under your desk and wrapping my mouth around your cock. Every time you say something that pleases me I’ll suck you down into my throat. When you anger me, I’ll bite you.” Thorin jerked under Bilbo and the hobbit soothed him by rubbing at his stomach which was riddled with Bilbo’s nail markings. “None of that,” Bilbo slowed his movements again. “I never said it would be a hard bite. Oh no, more like a nibble. Just me scraping my teeth up and down your length, just the way you like it. Or maybe I’d run my teeth over your slit and just hold your head between my teeth daring you to continue to say something utterly daft.”

Thorin tossed his head from side to side, his hair sprawled on the pillow under him, as he dug his heels into the bed to resist thrusting faster into Bilbo.

“Such restraint,” Bilbo praised. “If only you could use it to hold your words back.” With that comment being intended to be his last, Bilbo wrapped his hands around Thorin’s wrists and dragged Thorin’s hands back to his hips. “Fuck me.”

Thorin didn’t waste a breath more before he had his feet planted on the bed and his hips desperately moving up into Bilbo. Bilbo moaned as he released Thorin’s wrists to take himself into his hands and stroked as Thorin rutted wildly into him. “Thorin, oh please, yes, just like that.” He encouraged as Thorin’s hips snapped up into him, bouncing Bilbo so that his legs were quaking to keep up with the quick, hard thrusts. 

Bilbo finally came with a brief shout as he released himself on Thorin’s stomach. He slouched forward as Thorin’s hands flexed against his hips and kept him seated tightly on him as he found his own completion inside Bilbo. Neither could manage any words as they both struggled to catch their breaths. Bilbo’s trembling legs used their last amount of energy to lift Bilbo off of Thorin’s cock one last time so he could lie next to Thorin. Thorin collected his breath to roll to the side and grab the small basin of water and cloth to wipe his stomach clean before lifting one of Bilbo’s legs to swipe between his thighs. He placed a kiss to Bilbo’s hip before he replaced the cleaning supplies and curled around his husband.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized softly as he nuzzled Bilbo’s sweaty hair and kissed his forehead.

“I forgive you and I love you.” Bilbo turned into Thorin and shifted his limbs to a more comfortable position. He also snuck one hand down between them to lightly feel at Thorin’s marked stomach with a sleepy delight.

“I love you too.” Thorin smiled as he kissed Bilbo before tucking the hobbit’s head under his chin.


End file.
